The Warriors Twilight
by ArdainMatsudo
Summary: Eighteen year old Amane leaves her ranch to live in the little village or Ordon with her cousin Ilia. After many nights of dreaming of a blue eyed wolf, she meets a man with the same blue eyes. Little does she know she may have to team up with him and put her life on the line to save a Princess she's never met and an unsuspecting Kingdom tossed into the disarray of darkness.


The light fades and slowly envelopes into darkness. I look around slowly and see a boy dressed in green. As he stares into my eyes, he doubles over in pain. His yelps of hurt turn into howls. As twilight begins to set in, I stare into the blue eyes of a green, black and white wolf. *********

I awaken covered in a cold sweat. I quickly push the covers away and run to my window to look out at the dark sky. I freak out momentarily, thinking my dreams are coming to life before I realize that it's only dark because the sun hasn't risen yet. I open my mouth and let out a loud yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I do so.

Later today I'm going to meet my cousin Ilia for the first time. Since my parents deaths, I haven't been able to keep up the farm by myself. And monster raids happen more and more every day. I just can't live on my own anymore. I think back to the letter I received yesterday. A boy and a man are supposed to pick me up to transport me safely to Ordon Village. I stare at my packed possessions waiting to be transported on a cart. I sure am going to miss my home.

I walk out of my room and grab the lantern by the door. I unbar the door and step slowly outside. As I walk swiftly towards the barn, the cool night air hitting my face, I hear my horse whinny quietly. He knows I'm coming to let him out for one last ride around my old home. As I open the large door, my horse trots over to me, his breath coming out in a fog because of the cool night air.

"Hey boy," I whisper as I pat his snout. "You ready to move to a new home?"

He whinnies softly and shakes his head. I smile and let off a sad little laugh.

"Yeah, me neither." I say as I lead him outside just as the sun begins to rise. As I climb onto his back, a slight gust of wind sweeps past us and my horse bucks. I manage to keep my hold until he calms down. I look around to see what ran past us and see a beautiful brown mare with a white mane being ridden be a boy with ears that are pointy like mine. He has short blonde hair, and as he rides back towards me, I notice two strikingly familiar bright blue eyes.

I stifle my gasp as I realize why I know that face so well. The boy from my dreams sits before me on his lovely brown and white mare.

"Do I know you?" I ask questioningly. He shakes his head and points behind me. I turn to see an older man standing beside a ragged looking cart. The man waves at me and motions for me to ride over. As I slow my horse into a trot towards the man, the boy from my dreams follows behind me, keeping very little distance between us.

"Hello, young lady. My name is Rusl," he says, giving me a vibrant smile. "You must be Amane." I return the smile and nod.

"It's nice to meet you! Are you the guys that are supposed to escort me to Ordon?" I ask eagerly. I'm not excited about going, but I better go now before I change my mind.

"Yes, we are! If you will show Link where your belongings are, I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you bring them to the cart," Rusl glances toward the boy beside me. I looked at him just in time to see a puzzled expression on his face before it is replaced with annoyance and then nothing. He starts walking away before I can even say anything to him.

"Hey!" I call to him as I jog to catch up to him. "What's your problem?" I ask, getting just as annoyed as he looked a second ago. He just ignores me he reaches out to open the door to my house. I bat his hand away. He glares at me for a second and then moves out of the way for me to open the door and go in first. I reach out and open the door, then walk inside.

Immediately, I notice the familiar stench of monster even before I see it. I reach by the door and grab the first thing my hand touches, which happens to be an old bottle. I slam it against the table it was on to break it and I start to head into the kitchen. Before I can make three steps, Link runs through the door and knocks into me. Both of us fall to the ground and I see a blade sweep just where my head had been. Link quickly jumps up, snatches the broken bottle out of my hand, and lunges it into the monsters chest. The monster crumples to the ground at Link's feet and I can't help but stare at him in awe.

He ignores my weirdness and disappears through the open door of the kitchen. I stand slowly, trying not to fall with my knees wobbling under me. I must have stood there a while trying to calm down, because Link enters the living room once again. I look up just in time to see him walk towards me, and before I know what's happening, he hefts me up in his arms and carries me outside. As we exit my old home, Rusl notices us coming out and rushes over to us.

"What happened?" he asks us. Well more to Link than me. Link just motions to the door. Rusl nods and runs off inside. Link carries me to the buggy and sits me down. For some reason, I notice I'm weak. I mean, I didn't even protest when Link picked me up. I know it was partly because I was a little shaken up at the whole almost being killed thing, but there has to be something else. I do a mental check up of myself and what I see when I look down horrifies me. How did I not notice the broken bottle had cut into my hand?

Link, whom I didn't even noticed had disappeared, appears back at my side carrying bandages, a sewing needle, and thick thread. He gently picks up my injured hand, which is bleeding profusely, and wipes most of the blood off. It doesn't take long before my hand is covered in blood again though. I only have a moment to wonder why he even wiped my hand off in the first place, when my question is answered. With quick precision, he jabs the threaded needing into the beginning of the slice in my hand and begins to sew it up. It doesn't take long before he's finished and my hand quits squirting blood everywhere.

Without even saying anything, he disappears again. This time I don't really care what he's doing. I'm so tired that I can barely keep my eyes open. I crawl into the back of the buggy and lie down on the hard wood. Before I know it, I doze off and I'm looking into the blue eyes of the wolf again. 


End file.
